A Night To Remember
by Loridhhp
Summary: Takes place early in season six. Luke plans a special evening at home to help Lorelai relax and not focus on her falling out with Rory. There's nothing like a little TLC to cure the blues. Enjoy! Please review and be kind. This kind of writing is new to m


**Okay folks, here is a little oneshot to tide you over till I can finish writing the next chapter of "A Mother's Love".This is my very first attempt at romantic dirtiness. It is told from Luke's POV, as he tries to help Lorelai cope with her funk after Rory stole a boat and dropped out of Yale. I guess that would place it at the beginning of season six. This little ditty is not about the angst...it's about the love! :D I hope you enjoy and review. Please be nice. This is all new turf for me. I hope this will tide you over till I can take care of my issues and keep my electricity turned enjoy the Luke and Lorelai lovefest!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Amy Sherman-Palladino owns it all! **

**A Night To Remember**

Luke Danes was a man on a mission. He wanted to give Lorelai a night to remember. He wasn't particularly one to get into the mushy love stuff. He was practical, straight forward, a man who needed very little in his life. He lived in the same converted office above the diner for years, never altering his surroundings. He liked it that way. Things were consistent, comforting in a way. All that changed when one Lorelai Gilmore came into his life.

Lorelai turned his world upside down and inside out. She was a force to be reckoned with, a whirling dervish of caffeine, and a verbal velocity that made his head spin! He found her both intriguing and annoying at the same time. She flirted mercilessly with him, those incredible blue eyes lighting up, as she used that winning smile of hers to coerce the ninth cup of coffee from him. He'd roll his eyes and grumble, reiterating for the umpteenth time how coffee rots your insides and causes premature death, and she would just smile and bat those long eyelashes at him. His heart would pound in his chest every time.

Luke checked on the dinner he was preparing for Lorelai, assured that everything was perfect. As he adjusted the temperature on the oven and the burners, he decided he had a few minutes to kill before she arrived home from a long day of work. Luke lit the tapers on the kitchen table, watching as the soft glow flickered on the silverware and glasses, creating a warm romantic atmosphere in Lorelai's kitchen. He placed the bouquet of yellow daisies he'd bought on the center of the table and smiled. He wanted every detail to be perfect.

Luke walked into the living room and turned off the lamps one by one, as he lit candles around the room. It was summer and too warm to light a fire in the fireplace. He gazed at the collection of framed photographs that Lorelai had on her mantle. Each one told a story. There were photos of Rory as a little girl, one where she was dressed as a pumpkin. Luke remembered the unknown toddler in the pumpkin costume holding her mother's hand as she trick or treated around the town square. He didn't know the young mother as she didn't go out much, but he was struck by the love that young mother had for her little girl. Now he realized it was Lorelai dressed in a homemade Cinderella costume escorting a tiny Rory out to partake of the annual Halloween festivities.

He spotted a photo of a young Lorelai, who was smiling for the camera, and wondered when it was taken. She appeared to be about nine or ten years old. He knew that she hated her life with her parents, but from this picture he couldn't see that. She looked like any other young girl, posed so proper but with a slightly mischievous smile. There were photos of Lorelai and Rory together, their bond very evident. That bond was the reason for the special evening he'd been planning. Since Rory was arrested for stealing a boat and decided to drop out of Yale, Lorelai had been beside herself. She told Luke her actions toward Rory were 'tough love', that Rory needed to undo the mess she'd gotten into, but Luke could tell that the fight and subsequent estrangement was taking its toll on Lorelai.

Even though they were now engaged to be married, Lorelai having popped the question herself the night Rory was arrested, Luke knew she was hiding her true feelings from him. She tried to focus on the joy of their engagement, but he could see the sad look in her eyes that betrayed her bright smile. He watched as, in typical Lorelai fashion, she delved into work, often spending long hours at the Dragonfly. He knew her so well. This was how Lorelai dealt with her pain, by distraction and avoidance. More than once, he'd heard her crying in her sleep. He would wrap her tightly in his arms and the crying would stop, as she curled into him, protected from all angst by his loving embrace.

Tonight he would give her some special attention. He hoped to show her that he understood her pain and supported her, without making her upset. He just wanted to love her. No, Luke Danes was not one of those hopeless romantic types, but tonight be would play the sappy romantic lead, even if it made Lorelai burst into a round of merciless mocking at his blatant gooiness. He wanted to bring back the sparkle to those amazing blue eyes that captured his soul, as well as his heart.

Luke turned as the reflection of headlights pulling into the driveway briefly lit up the room. He smiled to himself, knowing that Lorelai was home. He stood silently in the center of the room as Lorelai entered the house. She looked exhausted as she dropped her purse and keys on the little table in the foyer and kicked off her heels. She padded into the living room and let out a shriek as she collided into Luke in the darkened room.

"Luke! Oh my God! Make a noise, will ya! You just added about fifty years onto my age," Lorelai snapped, giving him a playful swat on the arm. "Why is it so dark in here?"

She glanced over Luke's shoulder and spotted the candles. She inhaled deeply, as the scent of Luke's cooking permeated her nose.

"I thought we'd have a nice evening at home tonight," Luke murmured, as he pulled her close.

"And I was so set on ordering a pizza and vegging out in front of the TV," Lorelai said, a smile playing at the corner of her lips. "This sounds so much better though," she whispered, cupping his scruffy face and stroking his cheeks lightly. She tilted her chin up as he leaned toward her and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Luke said, grinning. "I hope you're hungry."

"Considering I haven't eaten since breakfast, and I was too busy to grab some lunch…yeah, I could definitely eat," she chuckled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I think I forgot to say 'hi' to you when I walked in the door," Lorelai cooed.

"Probably had something to do with getting the crap scared out of you," Luke replied, never taking his eyes off her.

"Possibly," Lorelai giggled. "Hi," she breathed, her smile widening.

"Hi to you too," Luke chuckled, pulling her in for another kiss.

Their lips lingered, barely brushing each other, before melting together in an ever deepening duel of affection. Lorelai pulled back breathlessly and wiped a smear of lipstick from Luke's lips.

"Feed me Burger Boy," she demanded, taking his hand and pulling him into the kitchen.

Luke watched as Lorelai's eyes widened at the sight of the candlelit table and the vase of yellow daisies. He pulled out her chair and she sat down. Luke served up the meal and had to remind Lorelai several times to slow down or she'd choke. He wondered if she even tasted the delicious meal he had taken such time to prepare. He had to smile when Lorelai actually ate all of her vegetables without so much as a grimace. The gleam in her eyes told him that this was an act of love for her, not just the consummation of some abhorrent green things.

Luke made a cheesecake that day and, as he drizzled chocolate sauce over it, he glanced over at Lorelai, catching a wistful look crossing her features. Her brow furrowed momentarily, deep in thought. As soon as he set the slice of cheesecake down in front of her, she snapped out her thoughts, giving him a huge smile. He filled her cup with coffee and placed a cup of herbal tea next to his plate.

"You made me cheesecake," Lorelai marveled, sinking her fork into the slice and bringing a piece up to her lips. "Have I told you how much I love you," she asked taking a bite and moaning with pleasure.

"You just love my cooking," Luke laughed, caught up in the rapturous look on Lorelai's face, as she slowly consumed her dessert.

He had to admit that watching her eat that cheesecake was almost erotic. He watched with fascination as Lorelai slid each piece into her mouth, using her tongue to remove the excess from the fork. Each time she took a bite, she would close her eyes and moan softly. No, it wasn't almost erotic: it was very erotic! He sipped his tea and enjoyed the show, happy to have brought some pleasure into her day. In fact, Lorelai enjoyed the cheesecake so much she had several pieces.

"I hope you realize what you're doing to me," Luke stated, his voice low and intense with need.

"I'm just enjoying this incredible cheesecake that my fiancé made for me," Lorelai cooed innocently. "Haven't you realized by now that the way to a Gilmore girl's heart is through her stomach?"

"I may have had a clue," Luke replied, grinning broadly. "You know this isn't all I had planned for tonight."

"You mean there's more up your flannel covered sleeve than just your arm," Lorelai inquired with a saucy grin.

"I thought you might like an nice massage after a long day," Luke said, getting up to clear the dishes.

"Since when do you give massages," Lorelai wondered, setting about the task of rinsing and loading up the dishwasher.

"Since I read a few books on the subject," Luke replied, scrubbing the pots and pans in the sink. "I heard massage is a great way to relax and reduce stress."

"It is," Lorelai nodded, "unless you're roped into a free spa weekend with your mother, sharing a relaxing couples massage!"

"That sounds disturbing on so many levels," Luke shuddered, shaking his head.

"You have no idea," Lorelai acknowledged, grabbing a hand towel to help Luke dry the pots. "I could definitely go for a Luke massage though."

"Good cause I could use the practice," Luke stated with a grin.

They finished the dishes and headed into the living room.

"Wait here while I prepare," Luke said, placing a soft kiss on her lips. He could feel an electric jolt course through his body, as he broke away and darted up the stairs to the bedroom. Lorelai blew out the candles in the living room and waited until she heard Luke call her from upstairs.

Lorelai climbed the stairs with nervous anticipation. She could see flickering light coming from the bedroom, as she slowly pushed the door open. Luke stood in the center of the room and watched as Lorelai entered. His breath caught as he took in her beauty in the candlelight. The flames of light danced in her eyes, gleaming in the moisture contained there. She was genuinely moved at his efforts, as she glanced around the room.

Luke crossed the room in three steps and wrapped his arms around her, feeling her melt against him. It was back…that sadness that seemed to lie just beneath the surface. Luke could feel Lorelai's ragged breaths, warm and full of unexpressed emotion, against his neck as he held her. He wanted that sadness to go away. He wanted to make her forget, for just one night, the loss she felt. He loved her with every fiber of his being.

He tilted her head up and looked in her limpid eyes, seeing the love reflected in them. He cupped her face and kissed her tenderly. He could feel her body molding into his, as he deepened the kiss. He ran the tip of his tongue lightly over her bottom lip, enticing her to give him entrance. She acquiesced, pulling him closer as their tongues danced their passionate dance. He moaned as she twisted her fingers into the curls at the nape of his neck. He breathed in the intoxicating aroma of her shampoo and perfume, mixed with the scent of her arousal.

Luke could feel Lorelai attempting to unbutton his flannel. He pulled the flannel and t-shirt over his head and flinched slightly as Lorelai ran her hand down the fine hair on his chest. Her touch made his whole body tingle. As he kissed, nibbled and sucked on her tender skin from her neck to her collarbone, Luke let his right hand slide down her side, grazing her breast, until the found the tie of the wraparound dress she was wearing. He slowly pulled on it, releasing it. The dress fell open revealing the matching blue lace bra and panty set she wore. He slid the dress from her shoulders, watching as it floated to the floor at her bare feet.

Lorelai unbuckled Luke's belt, yanking it from the belt loops forcefully, in an effort to free him from his constraints. Luke continued to kiss his way down Lorelai chest, burying himself in the cleavage the lacy bra accentuated. He moaned as Lorelai unbuttoned his jeans, pulling the zipper down in one swift motion. His erection grew, as she reached into his boxers and cupped him. The sensation drove him crazy, but Luke wanted to please Lorelai, and he fought back the urge to take her right there in the middle of the room. His hands roamed the length of her upper body as they kissed. Her skin felt hot to the touch and so soft. He guided her to the bed and stopped at the edge. Lorelai grasped the waist of his jeans and pulled them, along with his boxers, down his legs, freeing him of the confining garments. He stepped out of the jeans, taking his socks along with them.

Luke opened the front clasp of Lorelai's bra and pushed it from her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. He slipped his thumbs into the waist of her panties and slid the silky item down her long slender legs. She stepped out of the scrap of silk and lie back on the bed, sprawling out in anticipation. Luke grabbed a small bottle of edible massage lotion that he found in a small bag in the top of Lorelai's closet. He wondered why she hadn't mentioned it to him. Maybe she was afraid he wouldn't like it. After tasting it, he decided it would be just the compliment his massage needed.

He applied some of the lotion to his hands and began to work it into Lorelai muscles. He started from her collarbone and made his way outward, using gentle kneading strokes, all the way to her fingertips. She moaned in appreciation. He then began to knead lotion into Lorelai's breasts, feeling her arch into his hands as he pinched her taut nipples between his fingers. He teased her nipple with his tongue, circling it tantalizingly and then drawing it into his mouth and sucking gently. She moaned and clutched the back of his head, pulling him closer still. He performed the same procedure on the other nipple, lavishing it with the same tender care.

Luke worked his way down her flat abdomen with the lotion, letting his warm hands caress her smooth skin. He kissed the strawberry flavored lotion residue and dipped his tongue into her belly button, causing her to giggle. How he loved the way her belly trembled when she laughed! He kissed and licked his way down further, stopping just above her pubic bone. He spread more lotion on his hands and kneaded it into the muscles of her thighs. He traveled all the way down to her feet, massaging lotion into every little toe. She laughed again when he began to suck her toes one at a time, as he massaged the instep of her foot.

Luke let his hands glide over Lorelai's sensitive skin, feeling her body react to his touch. She began to writhe beneath him, aching for more contact, as she moaned softly. Luke obliged by kissing his way up her legs, resting finally at the apex. She fisted his hair as he nibbled at the tender skin where hip meets leg. She opened up for him and he could feel her need. He pressed his tongue to her center and lightly flicked the swollen bud. She bucked her hips at the contact. He licked and sucked, drinking in the abundance of juices that flowed from her like nectar.

He could feel her building, as her breath came in ragged pants. He pressed a finger to her entrance feeling her welcoming warmth and began to stroke her. He inserted one finger, then another, thrusting as she ground against him. He could feel her walls begin to clench against his fingers, as she begged for him to fill her. He pulled his fingers out, making a show of licking her juices from them. This only drove Lorelai higher.

His own need building, he pulled himself over her, spreading her legs further open and positioning himself at her entrance. He pressed into her slowly until he filled her. He savored the warmth of her wet center, as he began to slowly move within her. Lorelai gripped the back of his head and begged him to go faster. He thrust wildly, as Lorelai clasped her legs around his back to give him better access.

Luke was lost in the feeling of her. She was hot and wet and ready to explode. God he loved her! He wanted to crawl inside her and take up residence in her heart. He wanted to protect her from all of life's hurts. He wanted her to be happy most of all. Lorelai cried out his name as her climax hit her. Luke continued to thrust, watching her breasts bounce as her walls clenched and spasmed. She bucked her hips uncontrollably and dug her fingernails into his back, as she rode out wave after wave of ecstasy. Luke could no longer hold back as his climax hit. He emptied into her, grunting as he filled her.

Luke collapsed onto Lorelai, panting. He felt a slight chill as the air hit his sweat glistened body. Without pulling out, he lay on top of Lorelai, their bodies still joined. He looked into her eyes and saw unshed tears. He cupped her face, brushing the beads of perspiration away with his fingertips and kissed her tenderly. He could taste the salt of the tears that began to mingle with the perspiration. He could see the love in her eyes. She smiled and pulled him down against her. He felt her heart beating, as he lay cradled against her breast.

"I love you so much," she whispered, as she ran her fingers through his tangled hair. "I had a crappy day today and yet you managed to turn it around. What would I do without you?"

"I just wanted you to be happy," Luke confessed, as he placed a feather light kiss to her creamy breast. "I know you don't like to talk about it, but I know you miss Rory. I just wanted you to know it's okay. Things will work out between the two of you. Until then, you'll always have me. I'm not going anywhere, Lorelai. I love you and I'm going to marry you, even if I have to wait for you and Rory to deal with your issues. I know you've tried so hard to pretend that everything is fine, but I can see right through you. You don't have to pretend with me."

"I don't want to pretend, Luke," Lorelai whispered hoarsely. "Tonight you gave me exactly what I needed…a little TLC. You made me feel special and so loved. You really surprise me sometimes."

"Yeah, well… I can tell when you're worn out," Luke said softly. "I hope you liked my massage, such as it was. I told you I'd need practice."

"You can practice on me any time Burger Boy," Lorelai said smiling.

Luke withdrew and flopped down next to Lorelai on the bed. He pulled the covers up over the both of them and held her, as she snuggled into his chest. He could feel her breathing becoming slow and even as she relaxed. Nothing mattered now except the synchronized beating of their hearts. Yes, life had definitely changed for Luke Danes since a certain caffeine addicted blue eyed brunette flounced into his life all those years ago. There was never a dull moment with Lorelai around and Luke wouldn't have it any other way.

"Can I get another massage tomorrow night," Lorelai murmured softly into his chest.

"I have to close the diner tomorrow," Luke remembered. "If I'm not too tired, then sure, I'll give you another massage."

"And if you're tired, I'll give you one," Lorelai muttered, yawning. "I love you."

"I love you too," Luke whispered, as Lorelai closed her eyes. " Always."


End file.
